Conventionally, there is known a car seat with an air conditioning function (PTL1); the car seat includes a blower provided in a seat back, and air on the surface of the seat back is forced to flow by the blower. According to the car seat disclosed in PTL1, the blower is fixed to a bridge frame bridging right and left side frames of the seat back frame. Further, a duct is fitted into an outlet of the blower; the duct is connected to an air flow passage formed in the seat back pad.